Reigning Relaxation
by FindingAUserNameSucks
Summary: Satsuki unwinds after a long day of managing the most successful company in history.


"Yes, well I'm done with business for the night, I expect our sales to be up 5% by the end of the week, or you can consider yourself unemployed"  
"Satsuki ple-"

With that, Satsuki ended the call, not wanting to hear the excuses her head of sales had to offer. She let out a long sigh of frustration and walked up the the elevator that led up to her personal penthouse, which sat atop the headquarters of the Kiryuin corporation.

"You know the policy, absolutely no disturbances unless it's a dire emergency"  
"Of course, Lady Satsuki. Enjoy the rest of your night"

Satsuki simply nodded at her receptionist, and stepped into the elevator, whose doors automatically closed as it began its ascent to her personal quarters. She let out another long sigh and leaned back against the glass elevator, she was accompanied only by the soft hum of the ascending elevator. She always took the few minutes of time she had in that elevator to think about everything she had, the fortune she'd amassed through her sheer genius business strategy. Satsuki was CEO of the most successful technological company in existence, her brand was on practically anything that had an electrical current flowing through it, the technology her company had to offer was the most advanced humanity had invented there was no denying it, she practically had the world in her fingertips. Suddenly, her thinking was interrupted by a soft tapping on the glass, causing her to open her eyes and find the source of the noise, rain. She smiled and looked to the sky, rain had always been successful in calming her down, no matter how stressed she was.

~You have arrived, welcome home, Satsuki~

The warm, mechanical voice that welcomed her every time she returned to her suite went off as the elevator finally arrived its destination. The rain was quickly picking up speed, the gentle tapping against the window walls that encased her suite turned into a rapid assault of rain. She smiled again and approached the window that overlooked the entirety of Hong Kong, which was being assaulted by thunderstorm that had suddenly taken the city, in a similar fashion to the way Satsuki took the world.

"Satsuki, you're back~"  
"Yes, come, join me"

Satsuki continued to gaze out the window, when she felt arms wrap around her from behind, along with a gentle nuzzling into her back, causing her to let out a quiet chuckle.

"It's beautiful, isn't it Ryuko?"  
"Mhhhm, yes... sometimes I can't believe this is the life I'm living, alongside the most powerful person in the world, really hit the lottery with that one, huh?"

With a giggle, Satsuki turned around and planted a kiss on Ryuko's forehead, brushing her strand of red hair aside to gaze into her eyes

"No, I'm the lucky one here, all this I've done for you"  
"Satsuki... I don't know what to say..."  
"Then say nothing, just watch with me"

Satsuki turned back around and gazed out the large window, Ryuko wrapped her arms around one of Satsuki's and moved to stand alongside her, interlacing their fingers together, and leaning her head against Satsuki's shoulder, standing in silence, simply listening to the rain, and looking at the flickering skyline below them.

"All the work you've done, it's all paid off... you single–handedly made the world what it is today..."  
"To an extent, yes. But without the genius mind of the Kurisu girl, this technology wouldn't have came to fruition, I feel it is her who is truly responsible for molding the world we know today..."  
"Right... tell me again how you met her! I love hearing that story!"

Satsuki let out a chuckle and planted a kiss onto Ryuko's head

"Very well..."

Satsuki began to recount the story of how she met the scientist, Makise Kurisu, but back then, she was only a young high school student with an aspiration for discovery. She recalls approaching the amateur sales booth that was being ignored by virtually everyone at the Japanese technology fair, the products themselves were genius, absolute gems that were being overlooked because of the horrendous way they were being marketed. Kurisu's strong suite was not managing a business, but she certainly had a mind for invention. Right then and there the two had came to an agreement, all Kurisu had to do was let her mind go wild, invent anything she thought would be useful and interesting, and Satsuki would handle the rest. The rest, of their story, was history. Within years the two had took the technological market by storm, and had begun to mold the world into a dreamland of futuristic technology.

"Wow... tell me the rest!"  
"Perhaps another time Ryuko, I just want to relax for now..."  
"Ugh, fine..."

Ryuko pouted for a few seconds, before nuzzling up to Satsuki's powerful body, then gazing out at the city, listening to nothing but the heartbeat of Satsuki, and of course, the rain.


End file.
